


Stiles First Play Mating

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>Ooooh could you do some stilinskicest play mating please?</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Stiles goes through his first Play Mating with his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles First Play Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing idea of play mating that the truly talented halfhardtorock (on tumblr) came up with!

"Dad," Stiles said hesitantly as he came into John's work room.

"Hum," John replied not looking up from his files. Stiles was not deterred.

"Daddy," he tried again adding a slight whimper to his voice as he made his way over to his father. That made the sheriff look up.

"Oh," was all John got out before Stiles straddled him right in his chair. Already desperate, Stiles slowly started to grind down on John's hardening cock. Little whimpers making their way out of his throat as he tried to go faster, harder.

"Slow down son. No need to rush," the sheriff laughed as he gently moved his hands to grip Stiles hips, slowing his movement back down to a tease.

"Do you need some play time? Want daddy to play with your sweet, wet hole?" The sheriff whispered into Stiles ear, working his hands down the back of his boys pants to feel where he was already opening for him.

"Yes, please daddy," Stiles gasped out as his father slipped one finger right into him.

"Alright, but not here. You know the rules Stiles. Now go be a good little boy for your daddy and go get ready for play time," the Sheriff said as he pulling his hands out and giving Stiles a playful swat on his rear. Stiles quickly scrambled off his lap. Almost tripping himself in his excitement and hast to get to his daddy’s bedroom.

"Aren’t you coming?" Stiles questioned as he paused by the door, noticing that his daddy hadn’t gotten up yet.

"I’ll be right there son. Just got to make a few quick calls. You know your fist play will be one of the hardest," John told him before waving him on. Stiles bit his lip looking unsure.

"Am I going to have to punish you during our first play son?" John question on eyebrow deliberately lifted. He couldn’t help the way his dick twitch though when all the response that got from his son was his eyes diluting and a whimper.

"Go, we’ll talk about that later. Not your first time," John commanded as firmly as he could. Stiles nodded before taking off down the hall and John took a moment to compose himself. But damn his kid was growing up fast. It seemed just last week they had sat down for the ‘so your growing up and might start getting weird feelings’ talk.

As soon as he was composed, John called the station to let them know he wouldn’t be in for the next few days. The receptionist, Jane, just laughed and wished him good luck with getting his rambunctious child under control. John mock growled at her which just made her snort before promising to pass the news on.

It was odd being on this side of the first play mating. He still remembered when his mother, on omega, had played mated with him the first time. Since it was the duty of any good parent to walk their kid through their first play mating to make sure their child knew the basics and wouldn’t get hurt the first time they went and play mated with someone else.

The though of Stiles going out and play mating with other kids his own age put Johns teeth on edge, but he guessed that was just the protective parent side coming though. A loud moan pulled him from his musing and John couldn’t stop the eye roll. Of course Stiles wouldn’t be patient enough to wait.

John quickly made his way to his bedroom and that sight that greeted him made his knot swell. Stiles had stripped and was kneeling in the center of the bed knees spread, chest and face on the mattress, and he had on hand spreading himself while the other worked two finger into his already dripping hole.

"Now is that how a good omega presents?" John asked as he climbed onto the bed. Stiles let out a shocked sound before slowly pulling his fingers out.

"No daddy. I’m sorry! I just…just felt so empty! Needed something in me. Something to get me ready for you. For you knot," Stiles whimpered as he moved his now dripping hand to grip his other cheek and spread himself fully. Hole in plain view for Johns pleasure.

"There there, I know son. The first time is the hardest. But look at you now. Presenting so perfect for your daddy. For your alpha. Tilt up a bit," John praised as he slowly slid his hand up Stiles side before wrapping them around to play with Stiles nipples. He gave one a sharp pinch and watch as Stiles gasped in pleasure before starting to squirm and wiggle. Obviously trying to get some friction on his aching hole.

"Now now, none of that," John tisked as he took his hands away and sat back before giving Stiles a firm hit on his ass.

"You hold still now. You wait for your alpha to make the move. You can plead and beg but no moving without permission," John reminded him.

"Yes alpha," Stiles whimpered in reply, clenching the sheets as he held himself still.

"That’s a good boy," John praised as he moved back in and gripped Stiles hips. Slowly, he started to rub his still covered cock over Stiles hole making him whimper and mewl in delight.

"Please alpha, please! Let me feel you cock," Stiles begged as John grinded into him.

"No baby, this is play time remember," John gritted out. Reminding himself just as much as he was reminding Stiles. The way Stiles smelled, the way he felt, how he begged and whimpered so pretty for cock all made John want to knot him. Want to keep him.

"Please daddy, so empty," Stiles begged and well John’s not sure if it was the daddy or just hearing his son so distressed put he couldn’t hold back. Not fully. Leaning back, John quickly undid his belt and zipper and hastily pushed down his pants. Just enough to free his cock.

"Just the top ok baby. Not gonna knot you, Can’t knot you but I can still fill you up," John said before easing in his cock. It went in so smoothly, Stiles hole so open and wet for it that he meet no resistance. The heat felt so good John couldn’t resist giving a hard thrust making Stiles cry out in pleasure.

"That’s right baby. You like that. Like having a big old alpha cock in you?" John asked as he leaned down across Stiles back still thrusting in quick short jabs.

"Please daddy," Stiles begged already too far gone to even know what he was begging for.

"Sh it’s alright baby, daddy’s got you," John soothed as he brought his one hand up to play with Stiles nipple. The other went directly to Stiles’ neck pinning him in place.

"Come on son, come for your daddy. Show me what a good little omega you are," John said before giving a harsh pinch to Stiles nipple and nipping at his neck. Stiles came with a silent cry spilling and gushing everywhere, hole convulsing around Johns cock. It took everything in him not to knot his little boy right there. After the convulsions stopped, and John had carefully pulled out, Stiles’ flopped down on the bed body spent.

"Good first play son?" John teasingly asked the happily sated boy.

"Hum yes daddy. But you didn’t come yet" Stiles replied before looking worried and trying to flip over.

"Sh don’t worry son. That was just the first lesson. We still got a few days worth to go," John assured him with a smirk as he laid down and spooned his boy. Stiles let out a happy hum before wiggling back and slipping into sleep. Some one help him, because John wasn’t sure he was gonna be able to give his boy up after this ‘play’ session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm think of turning this on into a series but who knows? XP  
> Also you can fin me on tumblr here! http://mistresssilvertongue.tumblr.com/ Feel free to stop by and chat!


End file.
